This invention relates to a ventilation structure formed in an automobile door in order to obtain a good closing performance of a door.
Generally, there is provided a ventilation structure in an automobile door in order to improve a closing performance of a door by restraining a pressure which increases in an interior of an automobile when the door is closed.
There has been a type of ventilation structure which comprises a comparatively complicated structure (See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3214189). There has also been a type which comprises a simple structure in which an air vent having a diameter of smaller than 1 mm is provided in a door stopper rubber, or in which a hole is provided in a part of a body panel near by a door.
However, the type having a complicated structure is susceptible to improvement in productivity since it is costly in production and is difficult in production and installation operations.
Further, the type having a simple structure has a problem in the noise insulation performance. That is, the structure having the air vent for a better closing operation of a door allows the outside noise to invade into an interior of an automobile through the air vent, leading to a deterioration of the noise insulation performance.